Practice Makes Perfect
by chaann
Summary: AU - For the longest time Deidara has used his bestfriend Sasori as a practice partner for just about anything, just for the actual day he'd need it. Now that the time has come for Deidara's first date, what's to come? Sasodei/Yaoi/2 part
1. dis is da smut

"I can't believe you want me to help you with this again." Sasori hissed, not failing to make eye contact at the blond kneeling before him.

Deidara pursed his lips as he had been resorted to pleading. Also, just for your information; he hated pleading. Only pathetic losers pleaded and he was no pathetic loser. He was totally cool to the max.

"Come on Sasori! I know we've always practiced for just in case it ever did happen... but now it's finally happening tonight and I really want to make sure I'm good at it, un!" Deidara, Sasori's long time friend of nine-ish years, whined as he tugged at the others clothes.

Sasori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his blond friend who had finally managed to get a date after trying to pick the gays out from the sea of straights. Not that he particularly cared if his friend was going out on his first date, that was no problem. It's just what Deidara wanted to do in preparation for it that actually did all the bothering.

"Please Sasori, let me practice kissing with you!"

Yes. Meeting at the tender age of ten, when they both turned thirteen, Sasori became his friends personal practicing dummy for kissing. It wasn't like Deidara liked the him or anything, he couldn't since Sasori was straight. It's just he wanted to make sure he himself was an adequate kisser! Who better to practice on than his dear old friend?

Well... Sasori on the other hand was sure his friend had alternative motives - as in he just liked to get off on it like a horny teen boy.

Gross.

"Deidara please, I told you last year when we were preparing for prom that I wasn't going to help you anymore. Kissing YOU is gross, and you know very well that I am very much not gay." Sasori sneered, turning his head and now crossing his legs trying his best to ignore the young man who had moved to kneeling before him.

"That was a year ago! What if I've forgotten how to kiss in that amount of time? What if I end up blowing it and the guy never wants to see me again?" Deidara then gasped in horror. "What if he tells the whole gay community and I'm single forever!"

" 'Hey this one guy Deidara is a terrible kisser so don't date him!' He could say that, un!" Deidara then sneered in a lower tone, mocking the other male who could end up spreading gossip about him.

Sasori could only roll his brown eyes and rest his chin on his hand as he rested his elbow on the armrest. "I highly doubt that."

"You don't know that Sasori! We gay men can be the biggest gossip bitches out there, un. Besides if it does happen, I'll end up being alone forever - like you will!"

This was getting tiresome; and actually kind of rude. Rubbing his eyes Sasori sighed. "I know about that gossip shit alright, I already have to deal with hearing all the latest updates from you."

Well that was one way to be caught being a hypocrite. Lips curling down into a pathetic frown, Deidara moved his clasped hands and begged some more. "Sasori please! Just this once and I promise that I will never ask you to do this again, un!"

Sasori looked back at his friend. The once boastful, cheerful and most prideful punk he knew was a wallowing mess. That just didn't sit right in his stomach. Oh, and what again about this 'promise' to never have to kiss Deidara again?

"Ugh..." Sasori groaned as he clenched his chest at an odd pain that thudded. "Fine."

Deidara thrusted his fist foreword in victory before climbing up on the couch beside Sasori. Taking his seat on his knees, he grabbed at the other males shoulders and rubbed them with just the right amount of pressure; something he learned through years of kissing sessions with the redhead. His hands moved upwards a bit to just lightly touch the ends of his hair and neck, gripping it every so often.

Sasori hissed angrily in his ear, "Hurry up and let's get this over with."

Nodding, Deidara leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the other males. Moving them just the right way, his mouth opened so that each time, one of his lips would be right between the others, softly coaxing him to join in and open his mouth. In a way it was a very subtle prying motion.

A prying motion that absolutely worked.

Sasori quickly opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to greet the others even before the mouth came back to close proximities. Sliding their tongues together, he kept a distance so their lips didn't touch a brief moment. Instead the soft movements of the muscles pressed together. As soon as he moved in closer though, Deidara did the same; moaning as he made better contact. Over the years Deidara wasn't the only one to learn a thing or two about kissing. Sasori had basically mastered the art as he knew how to perfectly press all of his friends buttons. He knew how to make the blond purr.

Moving an arm around Deidara, Sasori moved to shift himself so he was actually facing the blond, moving in closer as he did so. Deidara reciprocated the action by reaching for the back of the neck of his shirt with a tight grip. At the same time his made sure not to tug at it as Sasori had mentioned numerous times that he didn't appreciate the collar being stretched out.

Sasori gave a harsh sigh as Deidara gripped at his biceps. Deidara knew that Sasori loved it when his muscles were acknowledged. Never had Sasori moaned from the practice make out sessions, but Deidara knew the other male liked the sound of when HE would moan. Yes, Sasori would instead simply grip tighter as he moved to take a bit more control.

Which was in his terms, was his weird way of moaning.

After moaning again, Deidara smiled into the kiss. It was cute that the guy he looked up to so much would prevent his own moans to look tough. He himself couldn't help but be proud that he had recognized that a certain tic had moved elsewhere. Lower.

Sasori pulled away a tad breathless. "Shall we speed things up and move along to stage two?" He asked, sliding his hand up the arm; circling the shoulder blade a few times. Deidara's shirt of course rode up with hand, exposing his midriff.

"You really think I'd get to stage two kissing on a first date?" Deidara snorted, twirling a particular piece of the red hair curling at Sasori's neck.

"You're the little shit who is thinking of actually kissing this guy on the first date." Sasori growled bitterly, gripping the flesh under his hands a bit tighter.

Deidara pressed his nose against Sasori as he pouted. That was a mean jab. However, now that he thought about it, making Sasori do this now at this very moment was actually a tad bit odd. His friend was right after all. It's not like he would actually kiss this guy on the first date. It was a first date for crying out loud! So was pressuring Sasori to practice with him now all for nothing? What if the date didn't work out and this whole preparing for the incoming relationship was for nothing?

"Hm, I guess you're right, un." He sighed, pulling away and out from under the redhead. "Do you wanna just like, stop all together and hold off stage two kissing for if I actually need the practice?"

Grabbing Deidara's chin Sasori grunted a rather vicious no sound as he immediately resumed kissing his friend. "Nah." He finally groaned a but more clearly in between rough but quick kisses. "We've already started so we might as well keep going."

Deidara kissed back twice before pulling away, resting a hand on Sasori's chest. This passion was strange coming from the guy who hated kissing him so much.

"But you said kissing me was gross... Why do it now and then with the chance of having to do it all over again later, un?"

Sasori growled. "I said kissing YOU was gross, I never said it didn't feel good."

Laughing back against the lips, Deidara resumed kissing the redhead. What was he going to do? Just jump into a weird debate on how Mr. Straight can openly admit to getting turned on while making out with Mr. Flaming Gay? Yeah right. It did get him thinking though what exactly was going on in his friend's little head...

It- it could never happen.

Still, he got his practice.

Slipping into stage two; Deidara moved his hand lower, grinding the palm of his hand against the faintly hard member. He was the one to be in charge when it came to the actual date, right? Perhaps just this once Sasori would let him take charge and be the more dominant one. He was the one who did need the practice after all... Unfortunately for Deidara, Sasori reacted to the action with a roll of his eyes. Snatching away the hand by the wrist, he bent the arm down and used his still attached lips as a combined leverage to cram the other male back into the corner where the arm rest was.

After successfully confining Deidara to a position of no escape, Sasori pulled away from the harsh kiss with lots of teeth. Latching onto the bottom lip, he dragged it back with a snap making Deidara grunt in a mixture of shock and lust. Man was this guy ever good. Sasori was truly the best to have a super friendly practice session with.

Whoever was going end up with Sasori was sure to be one hell of a lucky woman. Super lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky.

Deidara looked into the others eyes who had been staring at his face all along. This made his face all the hotter. He despised it when Sasori would glare at him like this; and the other knew it. Fuck. That's exactly why he did it. What a pompous ass.

Screw that lucky woman. Deidara could already feel the sympathy for her. Good thing he was there to eventually talk it out with her. Not that he's a gossip or anything!

"So brat, you honestly think I'm going to let you dominate me in any way?" Sasori sneered grinding his chest against Deidara's, rather than the desire lower regions like the blond would have preferred. "Honestly I'm hurt... I could have sworn you knew me better than to think I would be okay with that." He snickered as he pulled away to lick down the center of Deidara's chest.

Glancing to the side away from the irritating glare, as well as closeness, Deidara scowled. He never got what he wanted! Well, that's not true. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Sasori did basically anything for him. Here he was wanting a kissing practice session from the guy, even though he clearly didn't want to do it, and wow! Here they were actually going to do it! Only- they were doing it the way Sasori wanted it done.

With him as the bottom as always.

Deidara hated looking weak in front of others, and he sure as hell hated backing down. It was just, Sasori was different. Things could slide past him if if involved his Danna - just a little though!

"My bad, Danna... I just thought about..." Deidara trailed off, furrowing his brows. Danna was the pet name that Sasori had required whenever they would engage themselves in stage three.

Sasori perched himself into a more comfortable position, also letting the grip on Deidara loosen just a tad. "Thought about what?" He asked, finally titling his head.

"Well it's just... I wanted to practice being a more dominant lover, un."

"Well duh, I think I got that much. To go and try it on me though?"

Deidara shook his head. "It's more... I want to be better at it because I just realized this would... could be the first person other than you to... Y'know."

Now it was time for Sasori to furrow his brows. Where was this brat going with this? Kissing down the Deidara's neck, he pressed his hand comfortingly into the others. "Deidara, you do know your body doesn't belong to me. You... You're free to be with whomever you please." He mumbled into each light kiss.

Deidara's skin prickled at the soothing sensation. He knew his friend was right. The guy was right 99% of the time. That one percent he was missing out on was for his very, very wrong opinion on art.

"I know that, Danna... It just feels like I'm being like, unfaithful ya get me, un?"

Sasori breathed out harshly and resumed rubbing Deidaras' hand lovingly.

"Oh Deidara, how can you be unfaithful when we're not even in a relationship?"

Lowering his head, Deidara turned just a tad pink. It was disgusting. He felt like a complete girl when dealing with his thoughts about his friend. He was tougher than that. Besides! This was SASORI we're talking about! He was about the worst-best friend a person could have.

"It's just weird. You were my first friend, first kiss, my first lay, dom in fact... heck you were even my first dance partner! It's just really weird to think that I could be the first dom to someone other than you."

Sasori slowly closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils gently. Man was his friend ever a pain in the ass. Pain in the ass.

Pain in the ass.

Pushing against Deidara a little harder with his body, Sasori then used a hand to caress his midsection softly. "I'm not letting you test your dominant moves on me ever."

Deidara cringed at the delicate touches as he held back a yelp. "But then how will I practice!"

"You won't."

Scooping the blond up into his arms, Sasori carried Deidara quickly to the others bedroom, knowing very well that he had a bedside drawer with supplies and a single long toy. He was by no means deaf and certainly not oblivious to what he hears from the room next his own.

Tossing Deidara onto the bed without much care, Sasori dove into said drawer and yanked out the needed supplies, toy not included. Before anything could get any further though, Deidara latched himself firmly onto the older male, immersing himself in another intense make out session involving more than enough teeth and nail action. Subtle, but still happening, they both worked together to slowly removed each others clothing.

"Mnn, Danna..."

Sasori growled lowly at the breathy moan of the pet name. More reassurance that his friend wouldn't try anything stupid to try and top him.

"Spread your legs." he stated, grabbing one of the pillows to slide underneath the blonds lower back for extra leverage. Complying with ease, Deidara did as he was told, even going as far as to lift his own body to help Sasori in placing the pillow.

Sitting before his friend, Sasori sighed. It had indeed been quite awhile since he last had sex with him. Sex in general as he had actually never had sex with anyone else other than the idiot. Grabbing the lubricant, he made a wise decision to not be skimpy with it. He certainly didn't want to hurt his friend or himself. Last time either of them got any was kissing practice that got to stage three, one month before prom.

Deidara was so hopeful he'd get a date for prom and get lucky prom night. Too bad for Sasori as he was the poor boy's date instead as Deidara wasn't even approached. Not even by a friendly girl who just wanted to have a fun time.

Sasori had then to decline all requests he received. Deidara didn't know this though. For all he knew, his friend too hadn't been approached by anyone. That is what the redhead had told him at least.

Sliding a lubricated finger into the moistened hold, he could feel Deidara immediately tighten around it. Perhaps he should add even more lube...

"Right...Ah yes, you can add another finger, un."

Nodding, Sasori added a little more lubricant to the area and proceeded to then add the second finger, this time even slower than the first one. Again Deidara tightened up, face contorting in pain. Once he was on the market with the rest of his homosexual brethren, then he'd hopefully get more used to this otherwise dreadful pre-sensation.

Yes. He had to be out there, then things would change.

On the other end Sasori began to pick up the pace, scissoring and pushing the fingers in, out and around; looking for that one sweet spot he knew would make his friend kick righteously in delight. Even moving faster than before, he retained his gentle ways as he lowered his other hand to gently relieve some of the pressure building up on himself.

"Un, there!" Deidara gasped as his knees almost snapped together on Sasori due to the shock.

Grunting this time in response, Sasori retracted his other hand from his own body to focus on what was before him. Finally adding the one last finger, he bega to pump into the area over and over, sending Deidara into a fit of writhing moans.

"Danna I'm ready." Deidara finally gasped, leaning up to personally swat the fingers inside of him away.

Pulling away, Sasori grabbed a condom out its packet and pursed his lips. He looked at the thing with narrow eyes. This thing was way past it's expire date, but it's not like it mattered for them at the moment. No one was getting pregnant after all. Putting it on and pinching the tip, he was surprised to see Deidara's hands quickly take over as he slathered the shaft in even more lubricant.

Sasori growled at the action. He knew exactly why this was happening. Now HE would have to give Deidara a handjob as he entered him. Mind you, he was not one to touch or even suck on another males lower member unlike Deidara who had absolutely no problem 'practicing' on him.

In fact it even seemed like the blond was a tad too eager...

Whatever. Felt good anyway.

The handjob quickly ended due to Sasori's grumbling command to let go and as soon as Deidara did, Sasori pressed his member to the wet hole. Deidara gasped in anticipation, and then once more a little more angrily as he was being entered. One day he'd get used to this. One day. Sasori though returned the favor and grabbed at the others dick and pumped it to ease the painful sensation. For now though he would just have to press his chest upwards and curl his toes to ease some of the pain himself.

"Ahn, Sasori... Just go, un!"

Sasori smirked. "I thought I told you when we do this I want to be referred to as Danna."

You know, just to make this all an unpleasant experience to Deidara's pride so he wouldn't ask for this as often. That's all.

"I don't care about your weird kinks at the moment! Please, I'm ready!"

Sighing deeply, Sasori pulled out and slowly pushed back in, keeping at a good and steady pace. Again, he didn't want to have practice sex with Deidara, but he wasn't going to hurt his bestfriend over it either. He wasn't a monster and he most certainly didn't want to be clamped in too tightly.

Past experiences proved Deidara could master quite the death grip.

Ouch.

Below Sasori Deidara moaned louder, not even trying to prevent his eyes from rolling back into his head from the pleasure as his sweet spot was grazed. Unable to form any real words to the man above him, he didn't. Instead Deidara clawed at the other, moaning more gibberish knowing very well that Sasori knew he was doing well and should carry on.

"Lift your leg a little higher." Sasori commanded as he deemed that Deidara was plenty loose enough for him to pick up speed. Ready for a a barrage of quick delightful thrusts right into in prostrate, just the way both of them liked.

Deidara was all in for the speed up. Finally. But he had to agree with the more gentle approach Sasori was giving him since he didn't want to be limping all throughout the date that would be happening later in the day. This was something the blond didn't consider until he noticed the other male was holding back considerably.

"Go Danna go!"

Sasori smirked at the plea and pushed on giving his friend exactly what he wanted. Goodness gracious did he ever spoil the blond. Perhaps he should start charging him for practicing on his body - wait no nevermind, he was no prostitute.

"Nngh I- "

Deidara didn't even get to say anything before he finally came; surprising Sasori as the entrance clamped down around him, causing the friction to increase. Within no time his grip got tighter on the blond and he too came with a low growl.

Collapsing onto the bed the two didn't cuddle, but rather remained side by side as they caught their breaths. This was nothing new, but it had been a long time since it last happened. They weren't in a relationship after all. However they were both tired now, too tired to do anything else but grab the blankets, roll over and fall asleep.

It's just... It seemed Deidara had enough energy to press his face into Sasori's back, and for Sasori to notice the slight gesture. Interesting. Left with his thoughts now, all that was running through his mind was how this brat was going on his very first date. The thoughts themselves were new and weird; leaving behind a rather unsettling feeling. He gave a heavy sigh. Yeah, interesting.

* * *

IT'S 4am BUT IT's DONE! original idea was a basic kissing topic. was a one shot but it got kinda weird and choppy? part two will be up soon.. bye for now LOSERS


	2. dis is da smush

Sasori woke to the quiet sounds of Deidara rummaging around in his room. It appeared the blond showered, blew dried his hair to its max volume and shine, put on some make-up and was now getting dressed.

"Sorry, I tried really hard not to wake you. If you want, un, you can roll over and go back to sleep. I don't mind."

Crinkling his nose, Sasori didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. "Why are you all dressed up fancy?"

Deidara laughed loudly, holding his stomach even. "Oh my goodness, Danna... It's time for my date! We slept all afternoon, un!"

This was a surprise. Yawning he couldn't believe at how good of a sleep he had. He completely forgot how good sleep after sex was. However as he looked on, Sasori frowned as he watched his friend hum as he got ready to leave on his date. Did he really have to doll-up that much just for one evening with some guy?

What was this guy, next in line to the throne of the world? There was no way he was going to be good enough for his bestfriend. Sure he hadn't even met him, but there was still no way. Deidara would always be just too good for him.

"How do I look, Danna?"

Giving a thorough head to toe, Sasori let out a sigh. "You look tolerable."

"And that's good enough coming from you, un!" Deidara laughed as he ran up close to the redhead whom was making their way slowly out of bed. "If you're planning on waking up, could you toss the bedding in the washing machine?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks!"

Slipping on his boxers, Sasori followed the blond to the door to bid him a farewell. A common thing he had picked up ever since the death of his parents.

Hearing a booming car pull up, Sasori turned back to wrap himself in a blanket from the couch, standing just from the inside of the door. Based off Deidara's happy reaction, that was his date. "Come back safe..." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Deidara smiled at the caring words and pecked his friend on the forehead with a kiss. "I will, I promise. Well, I'm off! Have a great, relaxing evening to yourself, un." He smiled, waving off as he got into the vehicle.

-x-

Okay so the evening was anything but great or relaxing. At least the laundry was already in the machine. However, why did the date have to have such an expensive looking car? And that blasting music? Come on! This guy must have some ego issues of some sort for sure. Already a sign he was no good for the blond.

Sasori chewed his lip as he twirled the television remote in his hand.

What if Deidara did actually decide to kiss this guy on the first date? It's not like they lived in the olden times where it was such a horror to do such a thing. In fact, what if they did hook up immediately? What if they did it at the others guys house where he couldn't save Deidara if things turned for the worse? What if the guy even drugged him and that's why they were there in the first place? What if they took it back here and he had to listen to the two of them having sex?

All these things swirling in his head was quickly making him nauseated. His leg couldn't keep still as he stuck wriggling it, trying his hardest to focus on what was playing on the TV. Maybe he just needed to change the channel to something more interesting, you know, to take his mind off things.

'Now you too can have the perfect shade of blonde for you! Natural, beautiful, golden highlights that blend in - NATURALLY~'

Ugh - next!

'Top murderer crime cases - ever! Today, he is the notorious Blonde Slayer; said to have murdered at least sixteen blondes both female and even male!'

What the hell!? Change the channel, change the channel!

'Deandra! I know it was only one kiss but - but after knowing you for all these years, I know now in my heart that I love you!'

Fuck this shit!

Turning off the TV, Sasori did the only thing he could do; sit there and sulk until Deidara came back home. Which was for another three whole hours.

Hearing a car pull into their driveway, Sasori turned the TV back on - he didn't want Deidara to know he sat there doing nothing the whole time - and ran to the door to peer through the eyehole.

The man walked alongside Deidara to the door and the two of them had nothing but smiles plastered on their faces. Sasori growled at this, but looked on. This was it. Was his friend really going to kiss this... actually very attractive guy?

He had to be quiet if he wanted to hear anything. Shhh!

Resting their hands together, Deidara sent the tall, muscular male a shy look while the other sent his own flirty one. The eye contact only lasted a few seconds before it happened. The guy slowly, ever so slowly leaned in to kiss Deidara until...

"Thanks, I had a wonderful evening. Let's do this again real soon, un."

Sasori snorted at the date's reaction. Obviously this guy was expecting SOME sort of action tonight. Deidara on the other hand gave the other males hands a good squeeze-like shake before turning to get his keys out to unlock the door.

At this moment Sasori knew he had to get out of there. Lest he get caught spying on the two of them of course. Dashing back over to the couch, he hopped over it, back into his warmed spot in front of the TV. It was like the redhead was never spying at them in the first place.

"Ohhh... Home already?"

Deidara looked up from taking his keys out of the lock and gaped at his friend who had nonchalantly greeted him. "Already? I was gone for almost four hours!"

Humming, Sasori wiggled his toes as he looked into nothing, acting aloof. "Really? I didn't notice... The time just flew right on by."

No it most certainly did not!

Looking at his friend lounging on the couch, Deidara snorted. "Haha! Don't tell me you spent the entire evening watching TV, un."

Sasori chuckled as he tucked his legs in so Deidara could sit on the other end. "Well you see..." he started, trying to come up with a lie. "I fell asleep..."

Deidara shook his head at that and gave his friend a hearty slap on the leg, "I give you the perfect evening alone and you spend it sleeping more!?" He criticized as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Ah yeah... You are pretty tiring."

"Mm, yeah. I guess earlier we did have quite the little... workout." Deidara chuckled, giving Sasori's foot a harsh squeeze this time.

Sasori didn't have any of that. "Ow - hey!" He cried as he kicked the blond in the hip; only making said blond laugh some more. "So... How was your date?"

Rolling his jaw and tongue, Deidara didn't say anything right away. It was almost as if he had to think before he said anything. "Well," his eyes roamed the room. "it wasn't bad, and it wasn't fantastic either, un."

All that thinking, just for that?

Sasori growled and gave Deidara another kick, this one much more on the gentle side. Like a form of encouragement. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the evening was fine, movie was cool, dinner was tasty."

Sasori nudged him again.

"Ahem! He was a great guy, super funny and smart... It's just there wasn't a spark, un."

"A spark?"

Deidara nodded and sighed shakily which caught Sasori's attention. Then something occurred to him. "Hey, since when did you care about my homo-life, un?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasori huffed at the notion that this was just about his friends, correction, sex life. This was just friendly curiosity. You know, the things bestfriends should be able to talk about freely with one another.

Or perhaps that was just a thing girls could do? Was this gossip? Had all these years of being with Deidara reduced him to a fellow gossip!? Ah well, it was bound to happen.

"Ugh, just tell me what you mean by 'no spark'."

Deidara returned the classic attitude by shaking his head. Man was this guy ever difficult to deal with. Getting more comfortable though, he sprawled out, letting his legs intermingle with Sasori's.

"I just didn't feel...it. The thing you read about in stories - the tingling sensation, the butterflies in the stomach when you gaze into their eyes, the whole wow pow y'know?"

Sasori nodded along hoping for a continuation as he too placed his hand on Deidara's foot.

"So I broke the social rule, and in the car I sorta... Kissed him."

Eyes widening, Sasori sat up as much as his tangled legs would let him. "You actually kissed that guy!?"

Deidara pursed his lips and tilted his head in a wary way. "Well yeah... I did spend all that time with you earlier practicing and everything for a reason, un."

Right, right.

Sasori relaxed again into his seat but found it hard to calm down as his foot began to wiggle again. A tightening sensation also took over his chest and his ears grew hot in anger. For some weird reason of course!

"Well ANYWAY, when I kissed him it was even worse! Ruined the whole evening."

This caught Sasori's red ears.

"Huh?"

Crossing his arms Deidara pouted a bit. "The guy may be handsome, but he was a terrible kisser, un! No sense of what his tongue was doing at all. In fact - too much tongue for a first kiss in the first place! Then he even asked to walk me to the door where he wanted to kiss me again!"

Now Sasori felt a little better as he recalled witnessing Deidara outright reject him.

"I really had to tell him no. He was no where as good as you, Sasori, un."

Now Sasori felt spectacular!

Sasori scratched under his nose and sent Deidara a coy smile. "Well I am a danna for a reason."

Deidara quirked his head at that. "I thought the 'danna' thing just was your whole kink thing to get a boner..."

Curling the toes of the foot Deidara was holding, Sasori growled. "I'm going to kick you again..."

Jumping up awkwardly from the sofa quickly to avoid the kick, Deidara laughed along as he did so. There was nothing more enjoyable than pestering Sasori.

"Well I'm not sure about you, Mr. Sleep All Day, but I'm dead tired now so I'm going to bed, un." Deidara finally announced, stretching his arms up over his head as he yawned loudly.

Sasori licked his lips at the peak of stomach that showed. Not that he was gay or ever attracted to his stupid friend or anything! His lips were just... dry. Yes, just now in fact his whole mouth got dry. He just needs a drink!

"I'll b-be heading to bed too, I just need a drink of something first."

"Alrighty, Dan-na~" Deidara called jokingly as he skipped away down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The teeth Deidara always managed to take such great care of. That was something Sasori had always admired of the blond. Yeah, teeth so white like sugar, so sweet you could just suck on them.

Whoa where did that thought come from?

Walking to the kitchen cabinet, Sasori pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. Just to help him sleep. Not to calm his nerves of course. He was fine! Okay! Dandy - wait no, not that kind of dandy!

Slamming the glass down he growled. This had been one hell of a day for some reason.

-x-

The next day started as a rather normal day. Sasori was up and about at the crack of dawn, working and enjoying himself while Deidara dozed off until the late afternoon, too tired from the day prior.

Grabbing another jumbo marshmallow out of the bag, Sasori stuffed it in his mouth to suck on. It was sweet and had a nice texture to prevent him from grinding his teeth while he worked on a puppet at the kitchen island. Him enjoying himself was stopped momentarily when there was a light knocking at the door. Intrigued as they didn't have many guests, he investigated.

"Hello?"

The man at the door looked up from his shoes with a smile that quickly disappeared. "Oh uh, hi..."

"Hello..."

"You must be Deidara's roommate."

"Yes. And you are?" Sasori asked, knowing very well who the stranger was.

"Oh, I'm Hiro. Deidara and I had a date last night that we planned in person, but dumb me! I totally forgot to get his cellphone number. All I know is his... Address."

Ahh, so this was Mr. Bad Kisser. And he had a name. Hiro. What a joke!

Crinkling his nose a little, Sasori gave a little sneer. "Deidara isn't home right now." He spat quickly, making sure the man wouldn't see through his lie.

Hiro was indeed taken back a little at the snap. Sure he had heard that the cute blond's roommate was a bit of a hothead, but this? This was a bit much.

"Well, uh..." Hiro fidgeted under the smaller males judgmental stare. "you two are like, bestfriends right? You could maybe give it to me...?"

"I could..."

"Oh sweet! Thanks - "

"But then I wouldn't be a very good 'bestfriend' now would I?" Sasori cut him off quickly, now crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorway.

"Huh?"

"I'm his 'bestfriend', he's told me EVERYTHING about your date last night in every detail." Sasori started, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Based on what he told me, and to now hear he didn't even give you his phone number? What age do we live in again? Oh yes, the age of technology."

"Uhh..."

"So tell me, what kind of 'BESTFRIEND' would I be if I went out giving his phone number to someone he didn't even bother to give it to himself?" Sasori finally asked.

"Uh-uhm..." Hiro stuttered, "not a very good one?"

"Precisely!" Sasori smiled. "And if you're curious as to what he said went wrong on the date; it was basically everything. Goodbye." He finished with a good slam of the door.

Now with that nuisance way out of the way, back to his puppets, marshmallows and Deidara. Wait - Deidara?

"I don't recall saying the date was all bad. Just that he was a bad kisser and we currently have no spark, un." Deidara stated with his arms crossed, unimpressed expression on his face.

"Uh..." Sasori mumbled still in shock of the sight of the blond who was in their pajamas. "Well, I spoke for you! I know you well enough that you were never going to meet the guy ever again!" He cried out in defense.

"Oh yeah? This was my first date slash potential boyfriend ever, Sasori! I'm not like you who just says no to every girl. My circumstances are different, I was willing to give him a chance, un! I'm happy, no, elated that he came back to get my number!"

Sasori stepped back. This guy was indeed the first man to ask Deidara out. Deidara could have a fairly wide selection of females to choose from, but the thing was he didn't want any of them. He only wanted males - and those didn't come too often as it currently wasn't the norm where they lived.

"Ah jeeze..." Sasori groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't think of it that - "

"That's because you never think, un!"

Stepping back again at Deidara's outburst, Sasori was left wide eyed. It quickly settled in though. All this weird and mushy love stuff may not have mattered to HIM, but from the very beginning it mattered to his friend.

"Actually Deidara, I was thinking of something else... while I was talking to that Hiro guy." Sasori finally grumbled out. "It's been bugging me for awhile..."

"And just what the hell were you thinking!?"

Gritting his teeth, Sasori really wished he had a marshmallow right now as he felt the pain wave through each gritted movement. "That this..." he spoke slowly and his face growing a tad bit hot, "person could end up being the new number one guy in my...bestfriend's life."

Deidara stepped back and visually calmed down. This was an interesting view for Sasori to have. This, yes, was Sasori who was admitting to having such meaningful thoughts.

"Oh Sasori..."

"Isn't it like supposed to be... You fall in love with and marry your supposed 'special' bestfriend? Where does that put me afterwards? Do I just get pushed to the side? Do we hang out every couple weekends after you've moved out?" He asked with his fists curling in a mixture of fear and even a bit of anger.

"Sasori..." Deidara spoke in a calm voice as he approached the other male, arms open to pull him closer. "This is something you'll have to understand. It's something that unfortunately can happen when a gay man and a straight one become so..." he bit his lip, "close."

Looking up, clearly upset, Sasori yelled in Deidara's face. "How can you say that so easily!"

Deidara nodded slowly at his friend's angry words and gingerly took his clenched hands and felt them unfurl. "I had to learn this at an early age, un. You can become their bestfriend, do everything together, know everything about each other, and even live together... But you can never get the other person to love you back, un."

Listening to the words closely. Sasori repeated them in his brain over and over like a mantra. It honestly sounded like... It was like... Did Deidara just admit? Did Deidara mean what he thought he meant? Was it possible that Deidara...?

Sasori pushed back a chunk of blond haired stared into the others, duller than usual, blue eyes. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course," Deidara smiled warmly as he pressed his nose to the other males briefly, "but we can't always have what we want, right?"

Sasori didn't know what to say about this; he was in shock. Why hadn't he realized it before? Never had he ever considered himself to be dense, and yet... Why didn't Deidara just say something? Unless that is, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then why not at least hint towards it? Or was he really too dense to not see the hinting too?

Wait.

Sasori cringed.

Deidara HAD hinted to it. He had hinted to being in love with him for years and years now. In fact, he had done it when he first asked him to help practice kissing. Sasori could see it now as he recalled the first time Deidara brought it up to him. How his face was so red, hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were bright white, and how he stuttered to even being it up. But even after being turned down, he tried again. He tried so hard to get Sasori to like him. In fact, Deidara probably tried so hard to make not only his own, but both of their first kisses together.

Sasori could recall the minty breath of Deidara's constantly clean teeth against his nostrils, his trembling lips that quivered against his own. Not to mention at the time, the odd bumps of the then taller blonds braces that could be occasionally felt with each movement. The kiss was terrifying for the both of them, as well as rather peckish as well as sloppy. It was that moment Sasori could remember so easily.

So why couldn't he recall them moving from poor kissing skills to proper kissing, and then to sharing and practicing on one another's bodies? It sorta just, happened. One day their kissing practice which had seemed to become a routine just moved on to something new. Who had even brought it up that they try it out? It had to have been Deidara again. It just had to. Sasori would never bring it up, just to lead Deidara on for years and years...

To the point where Deidara became scared to be intimate with another male other than him.

"Oh shit, Deidara..."

"It's okay Sasori." Deidara smiled. "I've gotten used to the feeling. Just give it some time and you will too, un. That's what friends are for."

Sasori shook his head. No way was he going to stand for this. No way was he going to let this new and dreadful feeling he had finally come to know continue to settle. He could only imagine the anguish as it over the years made its home in his bestfriend.

His own stomach twisted, pounded and his heart ached. It hurt even more to think that he had only experienced this feeling not even twenty-four hours now and was not about to know what it would be like to feel it for the years and years just like Deidara had.

"Deidara I love you."

Laughing softly, Deidara ran his finger along the slightly shorter males jawline. "Don't say stupid things you don't mean, un. Then you'll really hurt me."

"No!" Sasori swatted the hand away. "I see it now! Why I've never dated, why I kiss you, why I even go as far as to have sex with you when I'm so called 'straight'. And then while I do do it, I get an incredible rush when I hear you moan and call me danna - like we're in some oddly perfect fantasy world! Then when we're simply together - I feel like I could be content for all eternity! Wh-why whenever I'm with you, I feel as if I'm on fire! And if that's not having..." Sasori took a deep breath to wipe his face that had become red with a mixture of various emotions, "if that's not having a 'spark' with someone, then I'm sorry to your crappy butterfly-stomach-tingle analogy, because it's damn wrong and I know I'm damn right!"

Suddenly after the blaring heat left his vision, it occurred to him Deidara wasn't standing in front of him anymore. Looking down he cringed at the sight of his friend squatted down in tears.

"Ah..." Sasori gasped as he lowered himself to one knee to comfort his friend. They were still going to be friends after all this, weren't they?

"How...how c-can you tell me these things now after I spent all those years cramming my feelings back down my throat, u-un?" Deidara hiccuped as he rubbed at seemingly never ending stream of tears. "Do you know how hard I had to convince myself not to love you?"

Sasori went to say something kind but stopped halfway. That wasn't the way he did things though. Sitting cown completely he dragged Deidara down into his chest and let him sob there as he gently patted his back.

"You say you cram these feelings down your down throat and yet you've spent all these years trying to get my attention. Like yesterday for example." Sasori grumbled as he continued to pat, this time now a little more lightly.

"Huh?"

Leaning forward, Sasori kissed his beloved bestfriend on the lips and held it there, just until he felt the blond shyly kiss back, then he quickly pulled away.

"You really haven't stopped with the kissing practice."

Deidara blushed and sent the older male a confused look.

"From the beginning you never just wanted to make sure you were a good kisser. You just wanted to kiss the...boy you were always in love with." Sasori then chuckled. "You know, it's just like what I've said throughout the years."

Biting his bottom lip, Deidara frowned at the accusation of having alternative motives, like being a horny teenaged gay boy. Sasori did have a bit of a point. In the beginning he had cherished the practicing as an opportunity to imagine of what could be. Then this other half came into play as he told himself that Sasori would never love him more than a friend. A friend who was just being helpful. Each kiss would the became a form of training, just to tell himself that he needed this affection to move on. But like hell his brain and heart would let that happen for very long. In an instant the dream, the ideal, that in one moment Sasori would realize it was him all along whom he loved would take over all over again; like a war was going on in him.

"Sasori-danna I love you, un."

"Yeah, I love you too." Sasori said with a smile as he gripped on Deidara a little tighter. "And by the way, you definitely don't need any more practice. You're an incredible kisser and have been for a long time."

Deidara sniffled. "What about the sex? Do I make you feel good, un?"

Yikes, that's a throb to the lower regions.

"Well, you're pretty damn great at sex." Sasori admitted with a small blush crossing his cheeks. "However as your danna, I'd like to test your skills at making love."

"Well then," Deidara smiled brightly and held Sasori's hand tightly as he wove their fingers together, "we had better start practicing right away!"

Sasori quirked his brow at the blond. How would one practice love making?

"Practice makes perfect after all, un!"

Chuckling, Sasori tightened his grip on their woven grip. Deidara was right. All that practice over the years did make perfect. He leaned in and kissed his friend, going all the way this long and loving kiss. Practice did make perfect, for they were perfect together after all.

* * *

this was done daaays ago, I just didn't have time to post it. I blame work bleh. anyway, hope this part isn't too mushy. this is where the fic started to get weird but I just kept writing. thanks for reading! bye LOSERS!


End file.
